


Aire

by MR01



Series: Mend [25]
Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League-Snyderverse(2021), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Batman (2022), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Dubious Science, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, M/M, Saw the movie, The Author Regrets Nothing, loved it-though it missed Lex (even though he was mentioned a lot thx) so here y'all go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Barry reversed time, saved the world and everything within indiscriminately.If Lex took advantage of that-the situation and found himself stuck with a baby. A gorgeous half human-half Kryptonian boy. Well, no one can say he was unproductive.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne
Series: Mend [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424005
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Lex had found himself back in Star Labs. Inexplicably drawn to this place. Well, what it housed inside.

Underneath robbins of red tape, caution labels and rightfully redacted, highly classified information.

He has found safe harbor in Kal-El's magnificently advanced ship for the third time this week.

Technically speaking second time today actually, he had to warp back home to grab some scissors and a piece of kryptonite.

It has been months since the soaring boy in blue lay down his cape and laid to rest six feet under.

A few days since he himself officially gave in to his boredom (slight self-imposed guilt that etched, wormed itself into his brain from time to time be damned) with captive life and escaped from Arkham.

Gotham had been a hellhole for sure but his time there had served to make him come to terms with the fact that he no longer wants to be alone.

He had found himself feeling more at home in this alien ship then he ever had at the mansion in Smallville or his penthouse in Metropolis.

Having walked this bad boy more than once finding new surprises every single time he dares to look a little closer.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Lex spit out his minty gum into his hand and handed it over to Kal-El's best-bud more like android-pseudo-parent, Kelex.

His breath visible but he'd come to expect that. Layering up and wearing gloves, an extra pair of socks too.

The housing lab's cold temperature almost making him think that the crazy scientists here wanted to live in or near absolute zero temperatures.

Before he dared venture further into the ship he put the kryptonite and scissors into his coat pocket.

He has to show some respect.

Walking a little quicker now as he moved into the lower docks of the ship.

Having dreamt of this place, revisiting more than once while indisposed.

Of Superman and Kal-El, Clark Kent. But no, those had explicitly-exclusively been nightmares.

Nasty intrusive thoughts. Just stupid, misfires here and there.

He chalked them up to a thrumming of feeling unwell and caged.

Life in Arkham really hadn't suited him well.

Leaving one of his coats behind on a chair because he knows where he is headed.

His shoes against the marvelously clean floors being the predominant sound echoing around him as he walked.

The kryptonite in his hand feeling heavy. The scissors in the other not as much.

He found it. The chamber he was looking for.

A well lit, beautiful room with little decorations or furniture but the was a giant screen and a nice keyboard.

Kryptonian symbols aligning a few of the surrounding walls and he would have asked Kelek for their meanings but the little robot left him to his own devices.

So Lex did what he does and sat down in the pilots' chair.

Being in charge, on top of things and ready for anything is just attractive.

But this is a whole new room he's ventured into. Far cozier too, welcoming. Like a warm embrace. He finds himself a little rattled with nerves and he would like to know why.

Pressing lightly on the keyboard to see what happens he is ready to sit back and watch whatever happens.

Expecting a story and subsequent lecture, warnings.

Excited and almost happy to re-meet Kal's amazingly commanding space-hologram projected parents.

A little jealous. Kal..Clark would have, was certainly-truly loved. In more than one planet.

Unfair. Nice yet unjust.

But then he's being pulled from his musings. 

Eyes widening when the computer screen basically kicked his assumptions and expectations to the curb.

When it aggressively starts promoting him for a drop of his blood or a sample of his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The holographic keyboard vanishing, a port on the desk opening up in it's place.

Glowing ominously even. As if he were an idiot that needed further promoting or help. 

And okay maybe so, it's justified because Lex is looking at the screen dumbfounded really then at the empty room around him because what.

The fuck.

Then there is a countdown and a chill is running down his spine. A very real, unfounded fear is taking him hostage and he kind wants to stand up and get the hell out of this room.

His butt's glued to the chair it seems and well he does have a pair of scissors.

And he's thinking.

Whatever happens cannot be as unfortunate as Doomsday. _That_ had been his bad.

Low-key why he'd felt like he belonged in prison so long. A real, tragic fuck up on his part.

There is Kryptonian symbols, words on the computer and he says he doesn't understand out loud like that will really do something.

And it does because the words are suddenly in a language he can understand.

They say 'Matrix Orb' which okay. Like that is supposed to mean something to him or clarify things.

But it's too late. He's going for it. Grabbing the scissors and pulling out the kryptonite as a failsafe because he brought it for a reason.

Mainly to see if it affected some of the suits in Kal's closet and other stuff around here.

Like space bacteria but this, it works. 

And his bloods' already in the pod by the time the screen prompts up with new words. It seems like the machine had been slightly buffering.

Subthred: _Birthing_ Matrix

Origins: New Genesis

And Lex is gasping because seriously not again. Who's going to stop the raging monster this time?

Batman.. Supergirl.. himself.. this world is fucked.

"Oh no. Damn. What did I do.." 

A low beeping is heard. Numbers and symbols, maybe, no it's definitely alien code strated flashing on the screen and he felt so stupid just watching it.

Heart-racing, mouth dry. The pain in his hand not so bad but he's not able to do much as he watches Kelek spraying it at a distance with some cold substance. Which admittedly helped.

And the present company is still cooking. Mixing his essence with that of a Kryptonian.

The only person in the universe that has ever actually mattered to him mainly because of a deep-rooted hatred, resentment.

Kal's genetic makeup is visible on the screen.

Lex doesn't know if the man did it himself before he passed away or if his parents did so before shipping him off to Earth and the computer simply had just stored it this whole time or what's going on.

But damn.

With the computer still yelling at him basically. Judging him for the inconveniences he's caused.

Which fair.

Numbers one through twelve. Failures. Most come up looking monstrous, deeply disfigured.

His heart and mind barely register a loss before a new one comes up. Taking it's place. Making things all the more fucked up because it begins to feel a little bearable. 

Others simply looking like code. Not even making it to the final stages.

The Matrix saying that it's incompatible until that is no longer the case.

 **Subject Thirteen**. Status: Good

"Holy shit. Perfect harmony." Lex moved off the chair. Standing, placing his hands on the desk. Thinking he needs a lot right now.

Maybe to sit back down for one because Kelek is congratulating him on being a Dad and fuck him.

His eyes and attention fully engrossed with the information on the screen.

DNA and RNA synchronization: Successful


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Are you sure this is allowed? I'm your master's greatest enemy and you're gifting me a child.."

Lex stares at the beautiful being, careful as he cradles them in his arms.

A warm green and yellow blanket wrapped securely over his body. Icy blue eyes with tiny flecks of green stare up at him before closing again. 

"Would you like to give him back? We do need to restore Krypton, this halfbreed could possibly be the first of many."

Lex looks down at his baby. Briefly reminded of Julian and he wonders what his mother would say because he certainly knows what he father would do.

Kelex better not ever bring this up to anyone with a pulse or he swears he will find a way to reprogram it but Lex simply has to ask.

"What..mhm what do you think Kal-El would do?"

"Eradicate all of his kind, except for his bloodline. As did his father before him when he stole the Codex from Krypton."

"As he has done previously. He had the opportunity to let them live here on Earth and chose against it. Destroying the first portable Genesis."

The mechanical tone Kelex is using definitely still works to deliver in the fact that it can display resentment but then it's moving on.

"Shall I proceed?"

And Lex rocks back a little. Careful not to disturb the baby.

"No. No..shut it down. Do not destroy the option but do lock it away in case there is a chance I have a change of heart."

Lex tightened his hold on the baby. Mildly wondering if he should take them down to Cadmus to have him studied.

He doesn't think he should do anything drastic or out of the norm for the time being. Maybe he should lay low.

Pulling out his phone he texts Mercy. Letting her know there's been a change of plans.

That he is going out of Metropolis and politics for the time being. 

To make arrangements. He'd like to leave the City immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Mercy is woken up by the sound of her phone buzzing. The lights in her room coming to life and her wife seems to be none the wiser as she drools slightly on her chest.

She doesn't want to wake her. Dealing with the kids is work enough but she does have to see what her boss wants.

Thinking it must be urgent if he's messaging her at this hour and she briefly wonders if she will find him crying or drunk again because he misses Superman.

She disentangled herself. Blinking the sleep away. Grabbing her phone and heading towards the restroom.

Turning on the lights. Brushing her teeth because fuck it she might as well go to work. Grabbing a towel and turning on the shower.

The warmth of her bed calling out to her but she resists. Looking down at her phone.

The water far colder than she'd expected but it's fine, it's quickly warming.

So it seems there's been a change of plans.

Lex is say he has got get out of Metropolis and politics for the time being. Weird but doable. 

Then he's asking her to make arrangements.

Reiterating that he'd like to leave the City immediately.

Then he's thanking her, apologizing for the inconvenience and his rushing. Asking her to say 'hi' to the family for him.

* * *

By the time Mercy has her car at the front of LexCorp. She noticed that there is a plane waiting for her because Lex texted twenty-nine minutes ago.

He's doing her the courtesy apparently.

"Mr. Luthor, Lex..What the hell is that?"

Lex had left Star Labs the old fashioned way.

Almost having tripped up some security alarms here n' there but ultimately making a clean getaway.

Kelex having given him a bottle of tablets. Supplements for the baby and Lex is thinking a little sunlight should also do the trick.

Giving him a small stack of baby clothes with the House of El insignia and it leaves Lex a bit dumbfounded. This is really happening. 

This being is his responsibility, his own. And now that he is on his way into a plane he feels like he can finally breathe.

"A baby. You have a few, I thought you'd notice."

The first thing Mercy noticed was the mess of dark black hair on the kid then the 'S' symbol on the blanket.

And it doesn't take long to piece one and two together. Her boss just kidnapped a baby. A Kent, an El.

Then briefly wondered if the morning papers will say something along the lines 'Lois Lane found dead in an alley' but when the fuck was she pregnant?


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"I think I'm going to sit this one out. I don't want to be involved." Mercy thinks she's laid it out plain and simple.

Anything else would have been cool. But as a parent and when a baby is concerned. That is not something she is comfortable with.

She loves Lex, working for him. They have known each other since her senior year in Excelsior Academy and found each other again in Metropolis years later.

They have history.

He has always been a friend and even greater boss but this is crossing a line she is not all that interested in.

"This baby is mine, I assure you. I thought you knew me a little better." Lex smiles at her. She can see the disappointment, pain.

He hides it well but she recognized it as soon as it comes and is squashed.

Lex knows she has questions and reservations but he can fill her in later of she decides to change her mind.

"I've already hired a vanguard to hang back at LexCorp. Half is set to watch my penthouse."

He looks down at the baby and his whole demeanor softens. She steps forward.

Convinced. He would be smart and crazy enough to pull of this feat.

"I admit this is a lot but I am in. Let's go." She is puzzled when he hands the kid to her.

Looking relieved, like he had a placed quite the gamble on her coming around and yeah the man had really been holding it together.

Sitting down. His hands a little shaky but that doesn't last long and before they know what they're in the air taking flight.

The adorable baby comfortably sleeping calmly in her arms.

"A simple decoy, the Bat might see through it, Cyborg certainly will but by then we'll be somewhere safe." 

* * *

They arrive to a beautiful safe house in Gateway City, a harbour town in California.

He can probably take a nice stroll through Chinatown. Buy some food and clothes.

Necessities he had not thought to stock up on. Then later rent a boat. Have a wonderful day in the sun with well, his incredible heir.

This place even in the twilight is a beauty.

The weather feeling divine the very next time your customer with a little more of a exposure to the sun.

It's far enough away from all three of his major hotspots while still on this earth. 

Mercy will have to go back to Metropolis in a few days.

She has already spoken with her wife, letting her know that he had her fly to Greece on his order but that she'd bring some souvenirs and a nice paycheck home for her troubles.

"We've gotta go to work."

Mercy has already called some contractors. Lex had just bought the space and a couple others across the country to keep a low profile.

Now all they have to do is baby-proof the house.

Well Kryptonian-proof because so far the baby's woken up twice and were it not for Lex's quick thinking they could have gone deaf.

* * *

In Bruce's plane Clark is drinking apple juice.

Slightly bored as he watches Barry eat his weight in food.

Noticing Diana reading a book, Arthur napping comfortably on a couch and Vic is playing a high stakes boardgame against Bruce.

He has only been reanimated, alive for two and a half days and he has already been pulled to fight for Earth.

Having battled against Steppenwolf and some parademons. 

He would like nothing more than to go home and see his Ma, Kara.

Lois, Jimmy, Pete and Lana. But there is a pressing thought that's lingered in the back of his mind since he awoke.

He just had not found the right time to say it out loud he guesses. He might be crazy, tired but something doesn't sit right.

"How is Luthor doing? I'd heard he'd been transferred to Arkham."

That place is not the greatest, at least he is separated from general population but damn, does that guy-Luthor not belong there.


End file.
